thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drazi
Name: Drazi Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 meters Weight: 58 - 103 kg Lifespan: 65 to 100 cycles (78 - 120 Earth years) Special Abilities *Having been taught to fight since infancy, Drazi learn to use their hands, feet and even teeth to great effect in a fight. They gain +1D Brawling / Brawling Parry. *The Drazi are incredibly quick to use brute force to resolve problems and are always ready for a fight. They gain a +2 pip bonus to all Initiative checks. *The thick scaled skin of the Drazi grants a natural physical resistance of +1 pip. *Short Fuse: Drazi are not known for their pacifism. They suffer a –2 pip penalty to any Willpower-based check that involves them reining in their temper or avoiding a fight. Description: Rarely taken seriously by the major races of the galaxy, the Drazi are in fact one of the most powerful governments within the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, dominating many systems in their region of space. Their society is one based on conflict and physical strength, and Drazi are noted for using their fists to resolve problems without a second thought. Personality: The Drazi are a pugnacious race, aggressive and quick to anger. They have an innate love of fighting and will be happy to resolve any dispute among themselves with either single combats or massed brawls – to a Drazi they are much the same thing and they are not held back by the same concept of honour that restricts many other races. Many often presume the Drazi lack any degree of great intelligence but this is not strictly true – they just do not have a great deal of common sense. There have been many great Drazi thinkers in the past, though few are recognized as such by other races. Physical Description: Typically shorter than Humans, Drazi average five to five and a half feet in height. Their tough and hardened scaled skin gives them the appearance of reptiles but also affords some measure of protection in combat. They tend to be both tough and lean, with well developed muscles, despite their small stature. Even their small eyes are well shielded from attack by a heavy brow, allowing them to avoid serious injury in their frequent brawls. Relations: The Drazi have fought minor wars with most of their neighbors in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and their propensity of violence towards each other quickly found an additional focus when they began encountering other races. This has led to a great deal of friction with other races, even when Drazi in colonies and outposts restrict their brawling to each other, as they can create a great deal of damage in a very short period of time. Drazi Systems: The Drazi Freehold, based on their home planet of Zhabar, covers 12 systems on the border of the Narn Regime. They welcome other races to their worlds and colonies though any visitor is advised to either keep to his quarters or otherwise ensure adequate personal protection, for the frequent brawls in the narrow streets of their cities, while not usually fatal, can result in hospitalization for less hardy races. Perhaps because of this, Zhabar is a common holiday destination for Narns able to afford space travel. Drazi Beliefs: From a religious perspective, the Drazi believe in a multitude of gods and goddesses originating from their long history but while many temples to them can be found in Drazi cities, they often appear to outsiders as an irreverent race. However, all Drazi believe in finding strength through conflict. Those who are physically stronger are considered to be mentally superior too, and thus have the right to lead. The seats of government are decided and allocated through massed brawls throughout the Drazi population, wherever they are in the galaxy. Language: In an attempt to fit in better with other races, particularly with the creation of the Babylon 5 diplomatic station, many Drazi have tried hard to learn English. However, they are crippled by a vastly different system of grammar within their native tongue, which results in most speaking in ‘macros’ when speaking English, giving them a primitive tone that leads many other races to consistently dismiss or underestimate them. Names: Drazi names granted to the males and females of their species often have subtle inflections of suffix that designate their sex, which many other races easily miss. This, combined with the difficulty of identifying Drazi sex by mere appearance can often cause confusion, though Drazi themselves are rarely embarrassed by this. Male Names: Bamar, Drozak, Juphar, Makkar, Tubar, Zukar. Female Names: Janalla, Makka, Shallisa. Starfarers: Though lacking the passion of the Human race as a whole, the Drazi are an eager people, keen to leave their mark on the galaxy and elevate their position above the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and become one of the major races. They can be found throughout the galaxy in a variety of roles, from simple merchants to hired mercenaries willing to fight for anyone for both monetary reward and the simple joy of battle. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Drazi *Babylon 5 2nd Edition Sourcebook (pages 27-28) *thedemonapostle